naruto : a time travel story
by harrypottermanic1234
Summary: on his 17 birthday naruto's spirit and powers go back th the past when he was 6 years old.


**NARUTO : A TIME TRAVEL**

After defeating orochimaru and the akatsuki at a great cost, so the kyuubi sends him to his six year old body to change the future.

**MAIN CHARACTER : **Naruto

**RELATIONSHIPS : **Nothing to major.

**GENRES : **Adventure,Action,Drama,friendship

**RATING : **M for swearing and violence

**LENGTH : VERY LONG**

**DISCLAIMER**** : **Nothing belongs to me except a few original characters.

**THINKING : **'blah'

**TALKING : **"blah"

**A/N : **This is my first story I will try to update two times a month.

* * *

Naruto drove his silver and gold katana, Ymai into Tobi's chest,his now red and silver eyes shining with hatred that could only be found in the deepest pits of hell.

"I hope you like hell you are going to be there for a _long _time." Naruto narrowed his eyes and channeled his chakra which was merged with the foxes chakra into the blade which started glowing demonic crimson.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" the leader of the akatsuki started screamed loudly in pain as the sword connected with his chest him it felt like a billion burning swords stabbed him over and over again.

"I killed Tobi the one who killed you all, rest in peace, I hope to join you guys soon " Naruto said looking at the sky and hoping that he could see his friends and family alive and whole not dead.

Suddenly he started seeing black spots in the sky.'so I'am finally going to die huh' he thought with a mental sigh and fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as sunshine streamed in trough an open window. He used his hand to block the sunlight when he noticed his hand's were three times too small.

He screamed in an un-manly way and looked around furiously for a mirror and found one sitting on a bench beside his bed. He ran as fast as his now tiny legs could carry him. He looked in the mirror and looked at himself or more accurately his six year old body.'Am I in some kind of genjutsu' he thought as his mind went to a million different conclusions in a few seconds.

He could think of only one thing that made sense, his soul had traveled back in time to the past. He checked to see if he still had all his powers " Resengan!"sure enough a blue ball of power appeared in his hand.

'Okay time to contact the kyuubi'

He closed his eyes and consecrated the seal. As soon as he opened his eyes he saw the kyuubi sleeping in prison in-front of him. " Hey Kurama wake up! it's been ages since I saw you "

Kurama slowly opened one of his eyes and looked at him " So your the brat I'am trapped in! How did you get here and how do you know my name? and most importantly what do you mean ages we've never talked before "

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly " Well... you see I'am from the future and wanted to talk about merging our chakra's together."

hmm... so do we get along in the future ? asked Kurama curiously " you would only contact me and ask me to merge our chakra's together if we did "

Naruto winced " Not exactly... but shouldn't we mix our chakra's now, and can you turn into your human form ? , no offence to you but you look ugly when your in your fox forum "

"Fine,fine " grumbled Kurama " I'm turning into my human form now " as he said this a golden light eloped Kurama his body turning smaller and resembling a human. finally when the glow subsided a very handsome man with dark red hair, golden highlights, high cheek bones and pale skin stood where the fox had been standing a minute ago"

"okay, lets start merging our chakra" said Naruto holding out his fist.

As soon as Kurama bumped his fist to Naruto's a crimson aura eloped them both and started merging. After the glow had subsided , where Naruto had once stood a boy who looked exactly like Kurama but , younger was standing.

"Huh , now I look exactly like I looked in the previous timeline." said Naruto sniffing the air " And my heightened senses are back too " Naruto grinned happily "Bye!Bye! Kurama


End file.
